Akane Chikage
"Fear not the Shadows, but that which lurks into them." '- Unknown.' One of the oldest Youkai alive and the wold-wide leader of the Youkai Junction, a faction that she forged single-handedly to ensure the harmonious coexistence between Youkai and mankind, Chikage is a quirky being to say the least. Appearance Though she can change her appearance at a whim, Chikage does prefer to inhabit a body that could be described as nothing less than a lolicon bait. In her standard form she is a short, youngish looking girl with long hair do dark that it looks like it sucks the light of the world around it, deep crimson colored eyes that shine with the same light as the moon that hangs on the Crimson World's sky and skin so pale that it looks like the sun never touched her in all of her existence. She likes to dress in loose, slightly provocative dark kimonos decorate with all sorts of flowery patterns, her favorite being the red spider lily, a flower that was once native of the Crimson Sky but somehow adapted to life at the human world. Little is known about Chikage's true form, since it's always enveloped in a layer of shadows so thick that nothing less them the sun itself has any hope dissipate and no one that has actually gazed into it has survived to tell the tale. Personality Simply put, Chikage is a laid-back creature (some would even say outright that she's a lazy bum) who enjoys two things more than anything else, teasing people (specially her cohort Mizucchi) and music. Actually, Chikage became so enraptured by music, after she listened to it by a mere stroke of luck, that the sole reason why she decided to step out of the hole she lived for eons and decided to create the Youkai Junction was to ensure that human and Youkai don't destroy one another, so that she can always have new music to listen to. Background Chikage's story is so long and so nebulous that it's hard to tell what is myth from truth. Based on her own words, she has existed for about as much time as the red moon that shines upon the Crimson Sky, being actually the essence of the shadows created by said celestial body. Though this is hard to either prove or disprove, since no other known Youkai is old enough to testimony in her favor. What's for certain is that Chikage acts as a guardian of the supposed dimensional gateways that lie within the Deeper Shadows and is commited to avoid it's spread. Also, she has a cohort in form of Mizura Oi, a towering man whose body looks like it was chiselled from a divine block of marble and while she really loves him, chikage can't help but tease the poor soul for being such an introverted person despite his hottish looks. Also it is known that Chikage and Mizura have a daughter named Mana, and that she's a very young Youkai with not much in the way of powers, that studies at a public middle school somewhere on Sonomachi City. Despite all her laid-back tendencies, Man is one of the few things that can make Chikage actually move, so it's not advisable to mistreat the little Youkai. Recently, Chikage has found a proxy to her powers in the form of a girl named Suki and thus became even more lazy since she doesn't even need to do her job directly anymore. She's spending her days sprawled on a couch at the Red Cloud's storefront munching away at snacks and listening her beloved music. Powers Chikage's powers consist of shadow manipulation of all kinds, recently she has given a portion of them to a proxy (and would give more if Suki's body could endure Chikage's full might) but she still is not to be understimated. Skills - Deep knowledge of the Crimson Sky and the Deeper Shadows; - Deep knowledge of the Dimensional Gateways; - Deep knowledge about all things realted to music; - Very good at teasing people. Weapons None Equipment None Other TBA Category:Characters